Intertwined Destinies
by Echo parsnip
Summary: Another family moves into the Murder House. Just a simple one at that. With a young girl named Willow who will teach the previous owners of the house a way of peace. Little does she know what she is getting herself into.
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't this house gorgeous?" A woman in her late 50's asked as she stood outside the famous Murder house. Her reddish brownish hair playfully fell in her face from the cool breeze on the summer day. A man who also happened to be in his late 50's walked up to her side and stared at the tall house. He had dark brunette hair, almost black.  
"It's like it's from the Victorian era, It has quite the personality." He stated looking towards the retailor who gave a slight grimace and her eyes danced from Mr. and Mrs. Hewlett. A few seconds passed by and her eyes quickly fluttered to the sound of heavy heels clacking against the concrete as it became louder and louder. He eyes noticed the brown slouchy cowboy boots and trailed up to the face. A young girl, around high school age.

"Oh look Patrick, we have ourselves a little cowgirl." The young man in his late twenties stated looking outside the window from the inside of the Murder house. His dark brown eyes skimmed over the new, soon to be owners of the house. A young blonde who happened to be performing sit-ups, heaved a deep sigh as he did his last sit-up. Rolling his eyes at his dead ex-boyfriends remark, he stood up and trudged over to see what he was referring to.  
"Chad, let's not scare them away this time. Remember the agreement?" Patrick asked.

Chad rolled his eyes and turned around while absentmindedly digging under his fingernails. The stupid new agreement, why bother with it? No one is going to be able to live comfortably, and peacefully in a house full of ghosts. Patrick on the other hand still staring out the window, looked down upon the young girl. Her light brown hair danced around her face. She was wearing a cute paisley pink dress, it was a sweetheart top and came down just above her knees. He watched as she pushed the side bangs behind her ear, her eyes quickly glanced around the house and then drifted towards the front door as she began to walk towards it.  
"Looks like they are about to get the grand tour." He stated to no one in particular as he swiftly turned around.

"May I ask what brought you to this area Josh?" Marcy the retailor asked as she watched as the family took in the new surroundings. He smiled as he looked over towards his wife, who was in awe over the kitchen.  
"Retirement. But I do have a question for you Marcy, why is it so below the market? It's a beautiful house in a amazing area."  
"Well you see, the house holds some devastating news. There have been a few deaths here.." She answered while her eyes glanced over to Josh's wife.  
"Deaths?" She asked as her eyes widened and quickly looked over to her husband who happened to be grimacing.  
"Yes the last family-" Marcy wasn't able to finish her response because the next thing they heard was a loud bang and the sound of something tumbling. All three of them ran into the foyer and looked towards the stairs, watching as the young daughter stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm okay." The young girl stated, already knowing what they were about to say. Rolling her light emerald eyes, she sat up and pushed herself off the floor.  
"Willow! What the heck happened?" Her mother asked as she walked a few steps farther watching as her daughter dust herself off. Willow eyed around the room. She glanced down at her shoes and then back up towards her parents. Smiling sheepishly and shrugging her shoulders she shortly replied,  
"Clumsy me, tripped over myself. The usual. But I'm going to go and take a gander upstairs at the rooms." While nodding towards her parents she quickly turned around walked up the steps.

When she arrived at the top of the stairs, she thought she heard a faint whistling sound. Curiosity getting the better of her, she began to follow it. The tune reminded her something she would of heard from in the 50's. She walked past the bathroom, and stopped in front of a closed door, just as the whistling stopped. She apprehensively opened the door and walked into the room. It was a pretty green color with the two windows, one of them being a bay window. She smiled while imagining herself sitting on it while reading a classical novel.

"Yee-haw."

Jumping at the startling voice Willow turned around as her eyes landed on a tall man with jet black hair standing in front of her, eyeing her down. His mouth was slightly agape, as if he was shocked at Willow's appearance and of her of notice of him. She herself, raised an eyebrow towards him and smoothly stated, "I thought this was a private showing." The man also raised his eyebrow, this Willow girl seemed to be bright for her young age, he could already tell from her voice she had a sort of sass about her. Smiling to himself, he quietly thought, _This could be an interesting outcome. She can see me, and she is quite the sassy girl._

"Oh, I'm sorry we must of gotten the days mixed up, silly Patrick. But since we're both here, I'm Chad and might I say that is quite the adorable dress you have on, as well as, boots." He stated playing along. After all he was upholding the agreement somewhat, trying not to scare them away. He knew the house needed people to live here, people with a pulse for it to survive.  
"Thank you. I'm Willow Hewlett. But who is Patrick?" She asked eyeing Chad.

"Patrick is my partner. Patrick come meet our competition on the house." Chad answered calling for his other half. Patrick walked in glancing towards Willow and soon over to Chad meeting his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed realizing what Chad was starting. That was just like him getting his head into other people's business.

"Hi there." He greeted with a smile. But he soon noticed the stupid curly headed blonde boy in the back of the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. _Great there's Tate. Probably going to try and get this girl into bed as well. She seems like a sweet girl. This is not going to end up like the Harmons._ Patrick thought to himself.

"Well, I hope this state soon recognizes same sex marriage." Willow responded awkwardly, as she glanced between the two, with her eyes eventually landing on Patrick who seemed to be staring intently at something behind her. Slowly she turned her head to see what was so interesting behind her. Nothing. Turning her head back towards the two, her eyes widened realizing they were not to be found. _"There ya go again Willow. Making things awkward. Its no wonder you don't have that many friends." _Willow thought to herself shaking her head as she walked out of the bedroom back into the main hall. _"Hm, maybe it was one of those two who were whistling." _She added as she made her way for the stairs.

Tate couldn't help but smile as he watched the young girl shake her head, She was cute he had to admit. But nothing like Violet. With a small frown he followed her as she made her way out of the room but stopped at the door frame watching her make her way towards the stairs. His eyes traced the outline of her body, she was quite tan, much unlike his pale complexion. She looked like she enjoyed life, and had a bubbly personality._ "There is no way that she will fit in here. But she did hit it off with the lollipop boys." _Tate thought as he heard someone call,

"Willow! We need to talk to you!" Seeing her head perk up he watched as she quickly jotted down the stairs. He walked over towards the stair and walked down halfway on the stairs and stopped at the first landing. He leaned against the window there and watched as Willow reached the second landing and walked towards her parents and Marcy.

"What's up?" She asked with a sigh shortly after. Her mother bit her bottom lip as she answered,  
"We wanted to run this by you first before we made a decision.." Marcy bowed her head and stated.  
"Beth and Josh, I'll give you your privacy with Willow." The three of them watched as Marcy made her way into the kitchen.

"There have been a few deaths here, which is why the market price is so low." Josh said after clearing his throat, unsure of how his step daughter was going to respond to this news. Beth on the other hand reached for her husband's hand, watching as her daughter nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, I don't believe in ghosts, if that what you two are getting at. So it doesn't bother me, But I like the place, it has a vintage feel to it." Willow responded which resulted in her parents smiling as Beth clapped her hands and Josh smiled.

"I'll go let Marcy know of our decision then, Beth call the movers and let them know of the address." Josh stated before walking into the kitchen to tell Marcy.

"Well this will be interesting." A young woman standing in the living room stated as she watched Beth walk out the front door. Her light brown eyes glided over towards the young her girl who walked into the study across from where the woman was standing.  
"How are we going to play this one out Viv?" The man standing next to her asked, while placing his hand on the shoulder of the younger girl next to him who was holding a baby.  
"Well Ben, we need a living family here to survive. Let's just hope no one here decides to have a baby. I'm sure Violet can befriend the young girl." Vivian answered as her eyes watched the young girl who was staring at a painting, which happened to be Vivian's.

"Mom she's a country hippie!" Violet cried as she quickly passed judgment over the young girl. Viv, sighed as she shook her head from her daughter's judgment.  
"Vi, you too were an outcast at some point, befriend her and warn her. I do not want any more harm done in this house." Vivian scolded just as Willow turned her head in the family's direction.

_"Why do I feel like eyes are on me?"_ Willow thought as she turned her attention towards the living room. No one was there. _"Hm, I guess the gay couple left."_ Willow last thought as she heard the doorbell rang. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion she walked over towards the front door, turning the doorknob as the Harmons stood there watching.

"Hello dear child, I noticed your mother was on the phone, but I just wanted to come over and introduce myself first. My name is Constance. It's a pleasure to meet you." The curly blonde haired woman stated with a cunning smile plastered onto her face while holding the hand of a small blonde haired boy.

"Fuck." Ben stated seeing Constance and Vivian's son standing there, while her son just eyed the Harmon family with a tight lipped smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow was now unpacking some of her belongings in the room she had picked out. Her parents, well adopted parents were out buying some groceries for their first dinner in the house tonight. She yawned as she laid back down on the floor while staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes trying to get a small rest in, it was 8 am after all. That was until she heard a faint popping sound from downstairs.

_"That sounds like those poppers from the 4th of July." _Willow thought to herself while pushing herself up off the floor. The joints in her toes popped as they touched the wooden floorboards. Tying her hair up into a loose bun she made her way out of the room and down the staircase.

"Hello?" She asked as she reached the main floor of the house. _Pop_. Whipping her head around, her vision soon landed on the entrance into the kitchen. _Pop. _Leading with her right foot, Willow began towards the kitchen the popping noise came to a sudden halt just as she crossed the barrier into the kitchen. Her eyes danced across the kitchen, they stopped when they landed on the kitchen table which was now turned upside down. Her eyes shot to either side of the room looking for some sort of explanation.

_"Okay."_ She thought to herself as she went towards the table to try and flip it right side up, that was until she saw the door open and the bushes outside began to rustle. She took a few more steps and found the little boy from a few days ago standing in the doorway to her house. He had a devilish grin plastered onto his face, he was wearing a red shirt with blue jean overalls and a ball cap.

"Well, Hello there." Willow greeted with a gentle smile as she got down to the boy's eye level. He hand has hands behind his back, his eyes quickly shot down towards the ground as she heard a soft rustle from behind the boy's back. Smiling she quickly asked, "Now what are you hiding behind your back there?" Her eyes glistened as she watched the boy bring his hands towards the front, they soon widened upon seeing what was in his grasp. The color from her face soon vanished within a mere matter of seconds as she heard the small boy giggle.

Black dead roses. With thorns.

He was extending them out to her with blood dripping from the deep cuts and scrapes in his small tiny hands. He showed no inclination of any pain whatsoever. Willow quickly shook her head as she saw a single droplet of blood fall onto the floor. She grabbed the dead roses out of the boys hands as the soon started to prick her own hands, wincing in pain she accidentally dropped one and watched as the boy leaned down to pick it up sucked the blood off of the thorn. He sent Willow a small smile as blood trickled doWn his lips, his eyes graced over to her fresh cuts.

Realizing what was happening Willow quickly backed up and stood up as she made her way over to the sink after tossing the other dead rose into the trash. She grabbed a paper towel and began to wet it down to clean the boy's wounds, just as she turned around she saw he was gone. She walked over towards the door leading outside and glanced around looking for the peculiar little boy Just as she heard Constance's voice as she cooed the little boy. Sighing Willow turned around and walked back towards the sink, she rested her hands against it while closing her eyes after glancing upon the porcelain soap dish.

_"Mom? Dad?" Willow called out as she placed her bag on the table next to the door. she glanced into the kitchen and didn't see anyone there. She was making her way over towards the living room until she heard glass breaking from upstairs, startled she ran for the steps. She heard the sound of fumbling coming from her bedroom, quickly she reached for the golf club that was sitting in the corner along with the golf bag. she held it above her head for safety as she peered into her room. The lights were off and she saw two bodies stumbling about on the floor as paper was being crunched under their weight._

_With a flick of the light switch, Willow's jaws dropped as she looked at the sight in front of her. It was her parents, they were high. Hair was a mess, clothes torn, and they were tangled up in each other. Willow'a eyes danced around to the dollars on the floor as she soon realized they broke her bank. Seeing the porcelain pieces scattered across the floor. that was the only thing she had from her birthmother._

_"What the hell?" She asked causing both of her adoptive parents to look up at her in shock._

After that day, Willow soon figured out what her adoptive Father's Day time job and why he was retired at such a young age. He was a drug lord, cocaine was his vice ; as well as her mother's. The parents both decided to come out here to try and get away from that business.

"That looks like a pretty deep cut." Willow jumped as she watched a pale hand place upon hers. Glancing up her eyes caught the sight of a deep brown pair. Grabbing the towel she quickly turned around causing the blonde haired boy to step backwards. "There's a law against trespassing, you know." Willow greeted as she wrapped the towel around her hand while leaning against the counter. The boy looked at her hand before glancing back up at her, Willow couldn't place her finger on it but something was off about this boy.

"I was going to offer help with moving, saw the trucks parked outside. I'm Tate." He greeted. Willow locked eyes with him once again before stating, "Thanks but I, think I have it covered." She turned her stare towards her hand as he walked over and began to tie the towel around her hand for her. "I can see that." He stated as his eyes lingered over to the upside down table. Following his gaze, Willow smiled sheepishly. She stood there staring at the table for a few seconds as he walked over towards it and bent down.

"Care to help?" He asked through a grunt as he picked up one half of it. Willow walked over towards the other side and picked it up, the two then somehow awkwardly manage to flip it over. "Thanks for the help Tate. I'm Willow by the way."

"Hippie name. You weren't born on a commune were you?" He asked with a small laugh as Willow sat down in the chestnut wooden chair. "No, just an ordinary birth of an ordinary girl." She answered as she watched him cross the kitchen. "Your not so ordinary from what I can see." He commented while Willow glanced down at her feet Slightly embarrassed. She looked up to respond to that only to find him gone. Shrugging her shoulders she sauntered her way out of the kitchen and plopped herself down on the stairs. Pulling out her iPhone she glanced down onto the screen. No missed calls, or texts. no surprise there. As she lifted her finger to press the power button, she saw the reflection of a tall man behind her on the stair case. Jumping she turned around and saw no one standing there.

_ "what the hell?" _Willow thought to herself as she stood up and walked towards the library. This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

**(A/N: I'm sorry for the long update, I'very been having writers block on this story and I've contemplated scratching it and starting anew. If you'd still like for me to continue with this one feel free to say so in a review, it's just I have this other great story line in my head but it maybe hard to fit into this one but we will see. I've also been traveling internationally so it may take a while for me to update but hopefully not as long as this time. I hope you enjoy it thanks for reading!)**


End file.
